


Graveyard (Return)

by AndiiErestor



Series: Drabbles Out of Control [8]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble request: "My character will visit your characters grave."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graveyard (Return)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. The character of Endimion does not belong to me either, he belongs to a friend.

Erestor stared ahead, unseeing. Too young, the boy had been much too young to be taken from the world. Erestor was filled with such a destructive rage as he had never before felt in his life, not even during the chaos of his childhood.

He placed the single flower on the lone grave, Endimion's favourite. He'd said they used to weave them into what little hair they permitted him to keep. They grew in the wild near their encampents. Those men-  _the thought fanned the fire of his rage_.

They'd come for him, under the pretense of wishing to do business with lord Elrond. The men had been loud and roudy. They laughed and shouted and demanded to be given rooms fit for kings, the likes of which even Elrond did not treat himself to. They disturbed the kitchen staff with their never-ending demands for food and ale.

_Agh!_

Erestor and Endimion had ventured to the Hall for dinner and the boy had spooked quickly at the sight of them, though not quickly enough. It was all his fault. He was the one who'd encouraged the boy to come out of his shell, and as a result, he'd gotten the boy killed. One of the men heard Endimion squeak before hiding behind a pillar. The man nudged another man who nudged another man before they started mumbling amonst themselves, giving the people their first moment of quiet since their arrival…

They'd come for him in the night. Erestor had heard the screams and the alarm-bell was wrung as the murderers escaped into the mountains. Guards were awakened, search parties were established, and mounted patrols went out. They cared little for stelth, only for justice – erradication – death!

Erestor, meanwhile, sat with the boy's body in his arms. He shouted at anyone who tried to take him. The councillor rocked forth and back, tears streaming down his face, and muttered sweet nothings to the boy's unhearing ears.

It was only several hours later that Elrond managed to pry him away from the body upon his return from the patrol, and Erestor remained catatonic for the next three days until the funeral had taken place when he'd finally snapped out of it.

So many hearts Endimion had touched in his short lifetime. He would be sorely missed, but by none more than Erestor. A tear was gently wiped from his cheek and his gaze focused on Elrond.

"It's time to go my friend," the soft voice reached his ears before the elf gathered him in his arms and led him back inside to sit by a fire, and making a pitiful attempt at warming him from the outside in.

 


End file.
